Baby Vamp
by Wolfpacattacke
Summary: The reason David and Marko have the bond they do: Marko is David's son. From conception, David knew it was up to him to give baby Marko the best life any little vampire could have. It wasn't always easy, but David made sure Marko knew what family meant.
1. Chapter 1

David sighed as he held the tiny bundle of blanket in his arms. In it held a newborn, his newborn.

Tufts of curly honey blond hair poked out of the pale blue blanket, and the child's huge green eyes looked curious, but sleepy. Tiny lips pursed into a pout.

The child was just born, maybe 4 hours ago, at most. And yet, he was already cast off by his mother.

David knew that's what she wanted. She was going back to Vienna, Austria as soon as the doctor cleared her safe to leave. It was already discussed months ago. Yet, it made David mad. He hoped that maybe, just maybe. She would have changed her mind when their son was born. Maybe she would gather up the courage to leave her abusive husband, and finally be with David once and for all, forever. They had a child together now.

And David loved Nattie. But Nattie only used him, and David knew this. Yet, David let everything happen, because he was blindly in love with the Austrian Vampire Queen, and thought that maybe just maybe after the baby was born, she would want to stay and have a family, with David.

But she didn't want that life. She wanted the child to be born, and she wanted to get back to her vein little upperclass European vampire life style. She didn't need a "cave vampire" and a baby to cramp her style. Yet, David knew she would use the child as a conversation, like it was the season's in accessory.

David looked up at the florecent hospital lights, then down to the shiny tile floor. He sunk into a plastic chair, and sighed once more. He gave the baby a gentle hug.

"It's gonna be okay, Marko. Trust me. Mommy might not want you, but don't worry, Daddy will take care of you. I promise, Marko."

The baby looked so much like his mother, and it killed David slightly. A constant reminder of the woman who never wanted more than his sperm to make a baby she didn't want anyway.

David was often so cool and collected when it came to emotions, but something about the tiny body in his hands, and the events that happened over the last 9 months, got everything swirling around.

It confused David to no end. Why did Nattie want David to impregnate her? Why did Nattie have no desire to start a family with him? Why is Nattie leaving him to raise the tiny vampire they created together?

Marko started to fuss, causing David to feel some level of emotional distress. He didn't know much about the tiny life in his hands, but he knew damn well he didn't want it to ever feel upset.

"Sushhh, sushhh." David cooes, and strokes a long finger alongside the baby's soft little cheek. "Daddy is here, little Marko."

A nurse soon walks into the room, and takes the baby from David. She promised to return him once he was cleaned and fed. While David was glad he had a free moment to go downstairs and smoke, he didn't like leaving Marko in someone else's care, even if it was someone who specialized in that sort of thing.

As David stepped outside into the smoking section of the courtyard, a man in his early 30's approached him.

"New dad?" The stranger asked, lighting up a Newport.

"Yeah." David light up his Marlboro. "Yeah, I am."

"Third and fourth for me. Twin girls."

"A boy. A little boy."

"I have two of those at home with my mother. A 6 year old and a 3 year old. Rambunctious little men. But I don't think I was much different at that age."

David smirks slightly, unsure of what to say. David couldn't remember his childhood, as it was so long ago. What if he couldn't connect to Marko's youth?

"My boys did inherit my Ninja Turtle and Star Wars love, so that's pretty cool." The man states, obviously just trying to make small talk.

David didn't remember what he liked as a child. Were there any cartoons or toys he held a fondness of that he could share with Marko? He did not know.

"I grew up without a TV, and I can't really afford one now, so I don't think my baby will be much into that kind of stuff." David states, making up the words as they came out of his mouth. He knew he sounded like one of those annoying mothers who fed the kids organic only and allowed them to play with stuffed animals made out of old socks.

"Bringing a baby into poverty is rough man."

"I wouldn't call it poverty. I do well for myself and my brothers who live with me. We have a good sized dwelling, and we never miss a meal." David licks his lips, this man would make a good meal.

But suddenly David was hit with a twinge of empathy. The man was a father; just like David now was. He thought of little Marko, and even the man's twin daughters. What if the twin girls mother pushed them away too?

Normaly, David wouldn't have gaven a shit. He was hungry and had to feed soon, but he thought of the children for once. And decided that maybe a cheeseburger would do for now.

"Well man, I should be heading back up to my wife and little girls. Good luck on the baby."

"Thank you. You too." David nods and flings his cigarette into the parking lot.

He was going to get a cheeseburger and take Marko home. And maybe, just maybe do some hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning to the cave that night felt different; off, odd even. Nothing had drastically changed, except for the fact a few "IT'S A BOY" balloons were floating in the common area.

"Nice, Paul." David grunted, pushing one of the baby blue balloons away with the hand that was not holding Marko's baby car seat.

Marko was nestled in a multitude of plush blankets, and seemed quite content in the car seat. He was sleeping soundly, clutching a stuffed pigeon in his tiny arms. He looked so peaceful, David couldn't believe the little vampire was even a part of him.

"The baby is home! DWAYNE!" Paul screams, causing David to glare at him and tell him to hush.

"Nattie didn't want to come home with you and baby vamp?" Paul asked, still not taking his voice down any.

David looked down at Marko sadly. "No, she didn't. So it's going to be three male vampires and a baby vampire. Like a bad comedy."

"Cool!" Paul cheers.

"No! Not cool! We're responsible for this little one. He's fragile. He doesn't even weigh 5 pounds! He's little!"

David sets the baby seat down on the edge of the fountain and scoops Marko up. He then makes his way to his wheel chair and rocks Marko gently.

"A toy pigeon? Why didn't he get a teddy bear?" Paul asks, looking at the stuffed toy in the infant's hand.

"Vampire babies don't need regular baby toys." David states, kissing Marko's head. "He's so innocent."

"Why are you keeping him?" Dwayne asks, coming into the common area. "I thought you were going to convince that Austrian whore to either marry you, or take the baby to Austria."

"Dwayne, this is my son. We're going to raise him to become a brutal vampire."

"It smells like poop and hospital."

"Dwayne is right, I think the baby needs a new diaper." Paul adds, pinching his nose.

"Oh come on!" David sighs, figuring they were being over dramatic. "Oh god. You're right." David's face goes an even paler shade of white, upon the realization that the tiny bundle made a smelly mess.

"Somebody please get the diapers!" David calls out, unwrapping Marko from the bundle of blankets.

"Dwayne? Did we even get diapers?!" Paul asks, looking at Dwayne who was wheeling the newly stolen plastic changing table into plain view.

"I don't know! You were supposed to buy them!" Dwayne retorts.

Paul notices a plastic bag from Kmart on a table, and to everyone's luck, in it held a box of diapers and wipes.

Paul grabs the bag and walks over to the changing table where David was now laying Marko down onto the cold plastic table.

"Does anyone know how we get rid of the waste?" Paul asks, not knowing how to deal with the now very real reality of dirty diapers. It wasn't like the vampires signed up for weekly trash pickup.

"With this!" Dwayne smirks and plops a Diaper Genie near the plastic changing table. "The Baby Depot really needs better security! Got the table, the diaper trash can thing, and a baby bath tub, all without anyone being concerned."

"What a way to taint the innocence of this youth." David smirks, before removing the baby's soiled diaper.

"He needs to learn the way of life sooner or later." Dwayne laughs.

"Fuck, that baby smells!" Paul exclaimed. "How can something so little stink so big?"

"That's why we wash him with this stuff. The lady at Kmart says she uses it on her babies." Dwayne shrugs and holds out a bottle of Johnson and Johnson baby wash.

"But does it work on vampire babies?! Fuck, Paul please get me some wipes."

"It says gentle on all babies. So I assume it'll take the stink out of the baby."

"Did you actually let Nattie name the baby?" Paul asks, while handing David the requested baby wipes.

"Yeah." David shakes his head as he wipes the infant.

"So is it Klaus? Rainhard? Wolfgang? Marko with that weird K? Vladmir?! Joakim? What Eurotrash name does the baby have?" Paul laughs, remembering what that blonde vampire bitch was thinking of naming the child. Paul hoped David would have suggested "Dracula", but none the less that did not happen.

"Marko. His name is Marko." David smiles as he gets the baby into a clean diaper. "With a K."

"Not Dracula?!" Paul pouts.

"No, his name is Marko, and I think it's fitting." David cradles Marko in his arms and kisses him softly on the cheek.

"It's weird seeing you be so tender to something." Dwayne admits, secretly wating for a chance to hold the newborn himself.

"He's my son, Dwayne. He's going to grow up to be one of us. He's the first in a dynamic line of vampires. A purebred vampire baby."

"You aren't so pure, David! You were turned! And so was Nattie!" Paul states.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant it in... This baby is 100% vampire."

"May I hold the baby?" Dwayne asks, having a certain tender spot for young children; due to him having many younger siblings in his human life.

"Don't hurt him!" David warns, being very concerned about the baby.

"I won't David!"

David sighs and places Marko in Dwayne's hands.

"He's beautiful. Quiet." Dwayne smiles down at the infant, who was still sleeping, and clutching the toy pigeon. "Very small though."

"Thank you." Was all David could manage to say. He wasn't sure what to say to his vampire brother about the new life that was now so prominent.

"I imagine he hasn't fed yet." Dwayne states in a hushed tone.

"Only formula at the hospital."

"No, I meant like FED. The stuff a little vampire needs. He doesn't need milk. He needs a blood bottle."

"I know." David states. "Paul? Can you prepare a bottle for little Marko?"

"Sure I can!" Paul states as he bounces off.

Marko's eyelids soon pop open and he starts to cry.

Dwayne hands him back to David in an instant. David sits back down in the wheelchair, and starts to coo to Marko.

"It's okay little one. Daddy is here. Are you hungry? Don't worry baby boy. Don't worry."

Marko lets out a shreik that was ear shattering.

"Calm down, Marko! Calm down. It's okay!"

Marko continued to wail.

Soon enough, however Paul came back with a little baby bottle filled with some blood.

"Thank you." David states, and starts feeding the hungry infant.

The blood seemed to calm Marko down, he suckled the bottle contently.

"He's a cute little thing." Dwayne observes. "Real bad about Nattie."

"Like she even cares. She's probably enjoying vicodin and champagne right now. Like she gives a single fuck about me or the little baby."

"You're still upset with her decision, huh?" Dwayne asks, with a quiet voice.

"Dwayne, I love her! Why do you think I took the baby? Marko is my last link to her. And maybe there is hope she'll change her mind."

David sighs, of course that was one of the reasons, but secretly he always wanted to be a father; have a child of his own. He loved Marko from the day he was conceived. He was never going to let Marko go.

"But she doesn't matter now. What matters is this tiny little baby boy." David smiles and takes the now empty bottle away from the infant.

"Here's your pigeon, little prince." David states softly, re-adjusting the stuffed pigeon in his baby's arms. "There's your pigeon."

"I still think he needs a teddy bear." Paul shrugs.

"No. A pigeon for Marko. He's the little Pigeon Prince. I can see it. Marko is going to grow up to have a connection with pigeons."

"Why are you calling him prince? I thought you hated when parents put superficial labels on infants." Dwayne states, feeling like it was an awful lot for the 4 pound infant to live up to- he didn't even know how to hold his own head up yet.

David shakes his head. "I don't know, Dwayne. But he's my little prince. It's stupid. It's silly, but it fits."

"Well, I'm going to head in." Dwayne smiles. "Daylight will be here in 15."

"Me too. Morning, David. Morning, Marko." Paul nods and follows Dwayne to the coffin room.

David half nods in acknowledgement, but focuses most of his attention on the sleepy eyed newborn in his hands.

"You make me so happy, Marko. Happier than the finest hunt. Happier than anything in the world. I promise I will always love and care for you. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. You're my son. You're my world. My baby vamp."


End file.
